1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to latching devices and more particularly to a handle mechanism for securing a first member, such as a door, panel, or a similar closure member in a closed position relative to a second member, such as a corresponding door, panel, or similar closure member.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Although many other handles and multi-point latching systems are currently available, there are few systems, which combine the elements of both a handle used in conjunction with a multi-point latch by allowing a user to open the system by rotating a handle around a vertical axis, as opposed to the customary horizontal axis indicated in the prior art, especially in a simple and easy to assemble mechanism that is visually satisfying.
There are many paddle type actuators in the prior art. These actuators usually cause a single pawl to be retracted and do not allow for multi-point operation. Some paddle type actuators are outfitted with pivot plates, which allow the actuator to open two or three latching points. These systems work only in a xe2x80x9cpullxe2x80x9d mode; that is, they can pull the remote latches open, but rely on spring force to close the system.
There is a need for a simple, actuator handle to be used in conjunction with a multi-point latching system, which is constructed with few individual parts, is easy to assemble, and provides for user-friendly installation and operation and is aesthetically pleasing. Moreover, a need also exists to provide a handle mechanism, which allows a cabinet designer the flexibility to match an actuator motion to the design and end user of the cabinet. Furthermore, a new handle mechanism is needed, which allows push and pull output from the mechanism.
The present invention provides an actuator handle mechanism for use in conjunction with a multi-point latching system for installation in an opening in a door or panel for releasably retaining the panel relative to a frame. For example, the multi-point latching system disclosed in prior art applications may be used. The mechanism allows a user to open the system by rotating a handle around a vertical axis, as opposed to the horizontal axis.
In the preferred embodiment, the mechanism includes a generally wedge-shaped handle, two generally wedge-shaped end caps, two generally triangular shaped links, and a crossbar. A lock mechanism may be added to one of the end caps. The end caps connect with the handle, and the handle connects with the links, which connect to the crossbar. The cross bar then connects to a toggle pivot, which allows for opening and closing of the mechanism. The crossbar is constrained to linear motion by slots in the end caps, so it matches the linear motion of the toggle pivot. The links join the crossbar to the handle and allow the crossbar to translate while the handle pivots. A slot in the link accommodates a lock pawl which when engaged prevents the handle from opening. The links and crossbar are designed to cover up, and therefore restrict user access to, any pinch points. This handle mechanism used in conjunction with an actuator mechanism of a multi-point latching system allows for push and pull output from the mechanism. Thus, this feature allows use of the handle with a multi-point latching system, and provides compression at the latching points.
The handle is operated in the following manner: the operator actuates the handle by pulling it forward, which is a clockwise rotational motion. This action engages the links, one located on each side of the handle, and thereby causes the link to pull the crossbar forward towards the handle, thus opening the panel or door. When the handle is pushed rearward, the links are also pushed rearward, thereby causing the crossbar to move rearward. The toggle pivot connected to the crossbar extends, which causes a pair of toggle links to collapse thus allowing the handle to fully close.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an actuator handle mechanism to work in conjunction with a multi-point latching system, which is useful for securing a door panel such as a cabinet door or panel.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an actuator handle mechanism, which will allow a user to open the system by rotating a handle around a vertical axis, as opposed to the horizontal axis.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an actuator handle mechanism, which is constructed with few individual parts, is easy to assemble, and provides for user-friendly installation and operation and is aesthetically pleasing.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an actuator handle mechanism, which allows a cabinet designer the flexibility to match an actuator motion to the design and end user of the cabinet.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an actuator handle mechanism, which allows push and pull output from the mechanism.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an actuator handle mechanism, which comprises a minimum number of parts.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more readily apparent when taken into consideration with the following description and the attached drawings.